Heart of the White Dragon
by CrazyRabidPony
Summary: The very first LeoXKarai Movieverse fic ever! For some reason, the Foot has rebelled against Karai. Leonardo, being at the right place at the right time, stopped the fleet from killing her. What will he do now? Dedicated to an awesome author and a friend!
1. Rebellion

Pony: The very FIRST LeoXKarai movieverse fic EVER!!! I want to dedicate this fic to Philippine Dragon simply because our fics may seem a little similar in some areas.

Disclaimer Dude: ... That's ... okay whatever... :reads it over: Holy cow! You actually use big words and poetic metaphors?!

Pony: Yep!

Disclaimer Dude: ... Life is full of surprises.

Pony: Disclaim Time!

Disclaimer Dude: Pony doesn't own TMNT or any references that might appear in this fic.

**Heart of the White Dragon**

_Chapter One: Rebellion._

Leonardo strode into his room to settle for the evening. His left hand reached over right in order to rub his sore shoulder from the day's training. He reminenced about the eventful night that happened only weeks ago. That night he and his family were temporarily allied with the Foot for the sake of the world. The blue-clad turtle then thought about their leader. That mysterious young woman with fiery brown eyes and a silky voice. There was something about her that had sparked his interest. Perhaps it was that she valued her honor. On the same fateful night, she and the Foot had been offered power. Leonardo had expected for her to accept the offer just as the Shredder would have. She didn't. She remained loyal to the man she was working for and she was honorable for that. That woman was not like the evil and dishonorable Shredder who had previously lead the Foot.

Leonardo removed his hand from his shoulder and he paced. He felt a wave of restlessness as images of the hooded woman swam in his mind.

_Maybe she isn't a bad person_, Leonardo thought hopefully, _Maybe she only needs a chance to show it. I need to find her. I gotta know more about her... her name... her connection with the Shredder... I could meet with her and put an end to the feud between us and the Foot and-No! What am I thinking? She wouldn't accept my offering of peace._

Leonardo tried to shake the images of the young woman, "I need some air." The sleepless turtle left his quarters and was confronted by his sensei.

"What is the matter, Leonardo?" the old rodent questioned his eldest son, "You seem restless."

"I can't sleep, Master Splinter," Leonardo replied, "I guess I just need to get out for a while."

"Very well, Leonardo, but do not wander off for too long."

"Thank you, Master Splinter," Leonardo bowed respectfully before exiting the lair.

Leonardo lifted the heavy manhole cover and leaped out before replacing it. He dashed to the nearest covering in the pitch-black ally and scanned his surroundings. Then swiftly and silently, he leapt from the lid of the dumpster, to the fire escape railing, to the next level of the fire escape, and soared onto the roof.

Thunder rolled in the heavy storm clouds that blanketed the night sky. Leonardo broke into a run, easily clearing the gaps between the rooftops. After about five miles, the echo of an enraged voice was heard by the mutant turtle and he skidded to a halt. The yell was followed by the unmistakable sound of clashing swords. As Leonardo made haste in the direction of the calamity, the first droplets of rain fell.

The volume of the fey increased as Leonardo drew nearer. Finally, he found what he had heard. The turtle squatted at the edge of a building that towered above the rooftop of which the battle was being held. Leonardo observed the black figures in the heat of battle and he instantly knew their identity... Foot ninja.

Leonardo observed the Foot ninja more intently and he noticed that they were focused on only one figure. At first, the thought they were only training. While busy fending off several Foot ninja at once, a single Foot ninja managed to deliver a deep cut on the figure's arm with his katana. The figure yelled in pain and frustration. Leonardo identified the figure's voice to be that of a female's.

_They're not training. They're trying to kill her...,_ Leonardo scowled, _It isn't right for so many to take on one ninja! Their leader shouldn't be allowing this! Maybe... she isn't as honorable as I thought..._

The female ninja was losing her focus and she was receiving more and more injuries. The rain came down heavily and lightning flashed in the far distance. She eventually managed to take down almost three quarters of the assassins before collapsing from exhaustion and blood loss.

Leonardo withdrew his katanas from their sheaths and launched himself from the rooftop. Just as a single Foot ninja raised his bloody katana to end their foe's life, the blue-clad turtle fell from the sky and delivered a powerful kick. He leaped off of the ninja he hit and aimed another kick at a different Foot ninja. After landing on his feet, Leonardo swiftly took down more Foot ninja before they themselves prepared to attack. A few others came from behind, katanas eager to slash open flesh. Leonardo whirled around and blocked their attacks with his katanas. He threw his strength at his opponents, sending them backwards and falling over the edge.

When the last of the Foot ninja were defeated, Leonardo resheathed his weapons and approached the wounded female ninja. He knelt down beside her and turned her over in order for him to see her face. The mutant turtle's eyes widened.

_It's her! Karai I think. The leader of the Foot Clan... well, not anymore I guess._

The heavy rainfall was washing away the blood from her face. Her breathing was ragged and labored. The woman's eyes slowly opened. Her face wore an expression of confusion as she struggled to fix her blurry vision. When the two dancing figures in her vision merged into one, she focused on the individual before her. She recognized him.

"You...," she hissed weakly as she glared before being pulled away from consciousness.

Leonardo knew she was potentially dangerous, but he also knew what the honorable thing to do was. He carefully picked her up.

"Master Splinter is so going to kill me," Leonardo carried the woman in his arms into the direction from which he came.


	2. Escaping the Foot

Pony: Hooray for chapter two!

Disclaimer Dude: ... Whoopie...

Pony: That's the spirit! It's disclaiming time!

Disclaimer Dude: Pony doesn't own TMNT or any references that may appear in this story.

**Heart of the White Dragon**

_Chapter Two: Escaping the Foot._

The infuriated storm clouds thundered in rage after viewing the outrageous deed performed by the Foot ninja. As they slowly rose to their feet, the rain pelted their bodies relentlessly.

"Where is she?!" a shadowed humanoid demanded harshly, "Why is there no body?!"

The fleet of ninjas averted their gaze from the enraged humanoid. The nearest ninja was roughly seized by his throat.

"Tell me what happened!" he ordered the unfortunate ninja, his voice as cold as ice.

"... T-Tur-Turtle...," The ninja managed to choke out. His predator's grip tightened around his throat, cutting off the air supply and blood circulation.

".. One of those mutated turtles appeared and managed to defeat the lot of you?" the mysterious humanoid questioned in a dangerously calm tone.

The ninja in the humanoid's death grip grunted.

"Useless!" he roared and threw the ninja to the hard surface, "Every one of you, pathetic weaklings! I should execute each one of you where you now stand!"

The fleet of Foot ninja felt an unpleasant shiver crawl down each of their spines. The unlucky ninja sucked in large amounts of air that stung his sore throat. Then he saw chapters of his life flash before his eyes when he heard the sound of a blade scraping its sheath as it was drawn. The frosted blade of the humanoid's weapon reflected the flashing lightning as it sailed into the air before reaching its target.

The humanoid yanked his katana from the limp and lifeless body of the previously suffering ninja. He held his weapon to his face to admire the blood that coated the blade until the heavy rain washed it away.

"The rest of you!" the humanoid addressed the remaining fleet of Foot ninja, "Find her! Find her, but do not kill her! I wish to finish Karai myself!"

The fleet of Foot ninja immediately split up into groups of three in order to scan more territory.

Leonardo finally arrived at the dark alley where the manhole he emerged from earlier was located. He set the injured ninja on the wet concrete and propped her back against the brick wall in order to check her over. He placed his hand against her forehead.

_She's burning up. I need to get her out of the rain immediately._

Leonardo's attention was averted to the faint hurried steps splashing in puddles. Someone was coming. The mutant turtle lifted the young woman by her upper arms and he held her close to him in order to slip into a narrow crevice in the old building that was swallowed by darkness. The female ninja's ragged breathing was drowned by the heavy rain pounding trash cans and other metallic surfaces as if it was aiding their escape. Her warm breath fell gently on Leonardo's shoulder like a mother bird landing at her nest to warm her young. The diminishing scent of cherry blossom excreting from her drenched hair teased his nostrils.

The blue-clad turtle pushed aside soft emotions that began to intrude and he peered from the crevice to find three Foot ninja looking into several alternate hiding places.

"Any luck, Daisuke?" one of the Foot ninja asked another while he crawled about inside the dumpster.

"Not a thing, Masato," Daisuke replied in disappointment while perched on the fire escape railing.

"Satoshi?" both Masato and Daisuke said in unison.

The Foot ninja called Satoshi was holding an old computer box by its flaps over his head. Daisuke and Masato exchanged glances, then looked back at the seemingly most dim-witted member of the trio. Leonardo raised a brow at the bumbling Foot ninja. Satoshi lowered the box until it completely covered his head.

"Nope, nothing."

"Satoshi, don't be an idiot! Karai wouldn't hide in such an obvious hiding spot!" Daisuke scolded at Satoshi, forgetting that as a ninja, he was suppose to be silent.

"He can't help it, Daisuke," Masato stated in a calm and collected voice.

A deafening boom of thunder rang throughout the sky, startling the trio of Foot ninja. Masato jumped in surprise, his weight shaking the dumpster and sending the metal lid to fall painfully on his head. Daisuke lost his balance and fell to the hard, unforgiving ground. Satoshi, lacking the sense to remove the box from his head, ran forward and became acquainted with the brick wall. Satoshi stumbled about before finally facing into the direction of the hidden crevice and removing the box.

Leonardo held his breath. Satoshi was looking straight into his direction. The turtle wondered if he and the injured ninja had been discovered. Then Satoshi faced his partners.

"Can we go now? I'm hungry," he complained in a whining tone.

"Yeah, let's go back. There's nothing here anyway," Daisuke stated knowingly.

The trio of bumbling Foot ninja quickly fled from the alley. Leonardo let out a sigh of relief and emerged from the crevice. He bent over slightly in order to carry the injured ninja on one of his shoulders. He held her in place with one arm wrapped around her well-toned thighs. With a free hand, Leonardo lifted the manhole covering. Then he lowered himself down the manhole and after positioning himself just right, the turtle replaced the covering.

Upon reaching the damp surface of the sewer floors, Leonardo hurried to the lair.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," Leonardo mused to himself. He looked around for his brothers or his sensei after he came to the lair's entrance, "No one seems to be around."

Leonardo made to the other side of the room and gently placed the woman onto the couch. While scanning the areas of tears on her soaked clothing, Splinter emerged from his quarters.

"My son, where have you been? Your brothers have gone searching for you."

"Sorry, Sensei, but I kind of got caught up in something," Leonardo apologized and he revealed the injured woman to the old rat, who recognized her on the spot.

"Leonardo," Splinter began in a hard but calm voice, "What is she doing in our home?"

"Master, I can explain."

"Please do."

"I couldn't leave her, Sensei... Her own clan tried to murder her," Leonardo finished the last sentence almost yelling.

"Calm yourself, my son. I understand you felt the need to justify the situation."

Leonardo nodded.

"However," Splinter continued, "She may not take kindly to being here. She will soon know where we live and therefore, we are put into potential danger."

"But... I had to do the right thing," Leonardo said in his defense.

"There are many ways of doing the right thing, my son."

That left Leonardo confused and ashamed.

"We cannot undo what has been done. We have no other alternative," Leonardo waited for his master's orders on what to do with the young woman, "Leonardo, go retrieve the medical supplies immediately. And bring dry clothes."

"Yes, Sensei," the blue-clad turtle made haste to retrieve what Splinter had requested. A newfound hope that seemed to have come from nowhere. Like a baby bird dreaming to fly that had began to grow in its adult feathers.


	3. The Uproar

Pony: Here's the anticipated chapter some of you reviewers waited for! Disclaim, Disclaimer Dude!

Disclaimer Dude: Pony doesn't own TMNT or any references that may appear in this story.

**Heart of the White Dragon**

_Chapter Three: The Uproar._

Leonardo returned with his arms full with a pair of clean salvaged women's clothes and a pile of bandages, gauze, and medical herbs.

"Thank you, Leonardo. Now go bring pillow and warm blankets."

Leonardo nodded and he was off again. When he returned, he found the injured young woman dressed in the dark grey jeans and black tank top he brought for her. Splinter had moved her onto the floor to better dress her injuries. Leonardo spread a comforter over the couch cushions that were wet from the female ninja's previous clothing.

"I have finished dressing her wounds. You may place her back onto the couch," Splinter stated after he finished splinting the injured ninja's right arm, "Careful of her arm, my son, for it is badly broken."

The teenage terrapin carefully lifted the young woman and placed her onto the warm comforter. Before letting her head down, Leonardo set a pillow in the space underneath it. The pillow was followed by blankets to keep her warm. Finally, a cold washcloth was applied to her forehead in order to bring down her fever.

Leonardo stood at her head, watching over the wounded warrior.

"She will be fine," the old rat proclaimed. Leonardo turned to his master.

"How can you tell, Master Splinter?" the young turtle asked, eager to learn how his sensei could easily tell of the injured woman's future.

"Her wounds are many and her fever has risen, but her will to survive is great."

Leonardo believed in his sensei, but there was a small part of him that remained skeptical due to possessing the knowledge of the badly battered ninja's condition. A large part of him also believed in her. He seemed to have felt the aura of a fighting spirit that radiated from the young woman.

"Be sure to keep a cold washcloth on her and the fever will break. I shall meditate on this matter. Your brothers will be returning soon. Good luck, Leonardo," After speaking that last sentence, Splinter retreated into his accommodation to meditate.

Leonardo knew what the aged rat meant by 'good luck'. It would take luck in order to convince Raphael to refrain from tossing the injured former-Foot member out of the lair.

"He would have to get through me first and I know that's not gonna happen," Leonardo mused, waiting for the arrival of his brothers while keeping a watchful eye on his 'guest'.

Almost twenty minutes had passed before Leonardo heard the familiar voices of his brothers approaching.

_Here we go..._

"Hey! Leo's here!" Michelangelo exclaimed, his blue eyes twinkling like a cheerful blue sky.

"Leo, we've been looking for you everywhere," Donatello addressed his blue-banded brother.

"Yo, Leo, whut's the deal runnin' off fer so long?" asked Raphael in his gruff Brooklyn accent.

"I met with some old friends of ours," Leonardo replied cooly.

"Old... friends?" Donatello raised a brow, "Let me guess, the Foot, right?"

Leonardo nodded in response.

"Dude, what happened?" Michelangelo queried out of curiosity and worry.

"Leo kicked dere butts. Dat's whut happened."

"Not all of them."

"Say what?" said Michelangelo, quite confused as why Leonardo hadn't fought with the entire fleet he encountered.

"Mind elaborating for us?" asked Donatello, also slightly confused.

"Most of them had already been defeated," Leonardo informed his three brothers.

"By who?" Raphael eagerly awaited for his older brother's answer with great interest.

"See for yourself," Leonardo returned his attention to the injured ninja laying upon the couch.

In his excitement over making a potential friend, Michelangelo made haste towards the couch where the said person lay. Donatello followed suit. When he set his eyes upon the injured woman, his excitement was replaced with astonishment.

"Woah! Hey, guys, it's that Foot chick!"

The mentioning of a member of the Foot inside their home set off an alarm within Raphael. He gritted his teeth and reached for his sais. Before either Donatello or Michelangelo could protest, Raphael let out a furious battle cry and lunged for the figure that lay helplessly on the couch, his twin sais aimed at the head. A pair of katanas collided with his sais. Leonardo had expected a fit of anger from his hot-headed brother, but not of one this extreme.

"Raph, what has gotten into you?!" Leonardo yelled while struggling to hold back his enraged brother.

Raphael leaped back. Keeping a tight grip on his sais, he glared threateningly at his brother who had just protected his foe, "Are ya blind?! Da lady dat leads da Foot is in our lair!" the red-clad turtle bellowed, "What the shell is she doin' here anyway?!"

"I brought her here," Leonardo replied calmly in an attempt to lower the volume of the uproar.

Donatello and Michelangelo donned expressions of surprise.

"Are ya outta yer green dome?! She's da head of da Foot!" Raphael's voice never calmed as he spoke to Leonardo.

"Her own clan turned on her!"

"No way!" Michelangelo blurted, "Something weird must be going on with the Footies."

Donatello turned to his younger brother, "Did you figure that out all by yourself?"

Leonardo and Raphael continued on with their reasoning.

"I dun care if da Foot turned on 'er! She can't be trusted!"

"You didn't need to try to kill her!"

"I wasn' gonna kill 'er, I was gonna kick 'er butt outta our lair before she wakes up! Da last thing we need is anotha bunch of Foot ninjas bustin' in here and tearin' up da place!"

"I'll make the popcorn," Michelangelo whispered to Donatello as they both watched their brothers with interest.

"That's not going to happen, Raph!"

"How da ya know?!"

"She understands honor!"

Raphael scoffed and he pointed a sai in the young woman's direction, "Ya actually believe that dat Foot scum has honor?"

"Yeah, I do," Leonardo lowered his katanas, "I believe that she does value honor."

"Well, she did help Casey and April with that big monster," Michelangelo said helpfully.

"Shut it, Mikey!" Raphael snapped at the orange-banded terrapin as he lowered his sai from the injured woman's direction.

"Mikey has a point," Donatello declared in Michelangelo's defense, only to receive an angry glare from Raphael.

"They're right, Raph. She helped us and that's something the Shredder never would've done even if the fate of the world depended on it."

"I can't believe ya, Leo! If she stays, she will turn on our shells!" Raphael's rising anger boiled his blood, "Jus' cause yer da Fearless Leader, ya think you can do whateva ya want!"

"I'm only returning the favor we owe her."

"We owe 'er nothin!"

"She's staying, Raph! That's the decision I made."

Raphael's rage finally erupted like a volcano waiting to burst. He sprang forth to challenge his brother.


	4. Darastrix

Pony: Chapter four is here! Chapter four is here!

Disclaimer Dude: Yeah...

Pony: Disclaim, Disclaimer Dude! Yay!

Disclaimer Dude: How did I ever get stuck with you... Pony doesn't own TMNT or any references appearing in this story.

**Heart of the White Dragon**

_Chapter Four: Darastrix._

"GET 'ER OUTTA DA LAIR!" with each said word, Raphael took a swipe at Leonardo with his sais, which were avoided.

Leonardo aimed a kick at the mid-section of Raphael's plastron, sending him flying backwards and landing on his shell.

The red-banded turtle leaped to his feet. Raphael's bandana blended as his face grew crimson with rage.

Michelangelo and Donatello both knew they needed to calm their brothers before their next attacks.

Leonardo and Raphael glared at each other with malice and they charged at one another like angry bulls. Instead of meeting with sais like the blue-clad turtle anticipated, his katanas were held back by Donatello's bo staff. At the same time Donatello had halted Leonardo's charge, Michelangelo swiftly leaped onto Raphael's shell while using his toes for a firm grip. The chains of the youngest turtle's nunchakus coiled around the middle prong of Raphael's sais.

"Easy, Raphie-boy." Michelangelo soothed in a semi-comical manner.

Leonardo pulled his katanas from Donatello's bo staff and he sheathed them, signaling he was no longer under fury's spell.

"Raph, calm down." Donatello aided his brother in breaking Raphael's hostilities.

Raphael forcefully threw his arms forward, causing Michelangelo sailing over his head and landing upon his plastron.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." the orange-banded terrapin said as Donatello helped him to his feet.

The hot-tempered turtle placed his sais at his belt and turned to the exit of the lair.

"Where are you going?" Leonardo asked while watching is irritated brother make his way towards the exit.

"Out!" Raphael snarled and he was instantly gone from sight.

Leonardo let out a frustrated sigh before he left to retrieve another cold washcloth.

The sun peeked cheerfully over the horizon, sending a wave of bright colors that gradually washed away the gloom that blanketed the heavens. It smiled upon the world, prepared to watch yet another day go by as it always had for billions of years.

The remaining portion of the Foot assassins regrouped at Winters' tower which served as the Foot Clan's new headquarters. They congregated within the lobby, questioning each other on any information of Karai's whereabouts.

"I thought she was hiding behind a couple of trash cans, but it was only a cat. And it bit me." Satoshi revealed a set of pin-prick holes in his wrist for the entire fleet to view, but they paid no heed. Long ago, the rest of the Foot Clan learned that nothing of interesting or valuable information ever came from the mouths of Masato, Daisuke, and Satoshi.

The fleet dreaded the arrival of their higher rank. For they do not know of what to anticipate when they would face his wrath.

Heavy footsteps echoed within the hallway leading to the lobby as they came down on the polished marble floor. Beams of fresh morning light peeked through the lobby's windows, creating a source of light. A veil of gloom surrounded the approaching humanoid. The light poured onto the figure as he entered the lobby.

The figure barely exceeded seven feet. The behemoth donned a set of dragon armor over his blood-red kimono top and hakama. His face was hidden by a mask made to take the appearance of the head of an Asian dragon. The blood-red dragon on the humanoid's mask menacingly held its mouth open, revealing its pearly white fangs and a snake-like tongue. Golden yellow whiskers flowed gracefully from the muzzle and curled delicately just below the eye holes that showed a pair of soulless gray eyes. A hood of thick fur skinned from a Japanese bear had been dyed the same bloody red as his kimono top, hakama, and dragon mask. A pair of horns that curled like a ram's protruded from under the fur that rested on the giant's cranium. A trio of razor sharp blades were proudly displayed on a gauntlet worn on each wrist like the three claws of the Japanese dragon. The only noticeable weapon he carried was the katana of an unusually long length resting within the just as unusually long black scabbard set diagonally across his back.

"Do any of you incompetents have anything to report?" the behemoth boomed in bitter annoyance.

The accumulation of Foot ninja remained silent. The humanoid clenched his fists. His cold eyes fell upon the Foot ninja placed in the very front. The behemoth raised a finger at him.

"You! In the front!" the behemoth addressed the single Foot ninja, who quickly looked to both sides before pointing at himself questioningly, "Yes, you! Come forth!"

The Foot ninja nervously approached his higher rank and kneeled more out of submission than respect.

"Name?" the humanoid asked icily.

"Huh?"

"Your name, you idiot! State your name!"

"K-Koji. I-It's K-Koji, L-Lord D-Darastrix, s-sir." Koji stuttered out of fear.

"Tell me,... Koji," Lord Darastrix growled, "Has the entire city been thoroughly searched?"

"Y-Yes, m-my Lord. W-We s-searched every b-building... r-rooft-top... a-alley... W-We l-left n-no sh-shadow unch-checked."

"And yet you found nothing?!"

"N-No, L-Lord D-Darastrix."

Lord Darastrix's eyes clouded with thought, then lit up with realization.

"If Karai is nowhere to be found...," Lord Darastrix began in a philosophical tone, "Do you know what this means?"

Koji thought for a moment, but comprehension never came to him, "N-No, s-sir."

The rest of the fleet, too were clueless on what the humanoid was hinting at.

"You fools! It means if Karai cannot be found, then that mutant freak must have taken her with it below the surface!"

"O-oh, w-we u-understand n-now, L-Lord D-Darastrix." Koji informed his higher rank.

"Good. You all are dismissed..." Lord Darastrix dismissed the group of relieved ninja and he exited the lobby.


	5. The Awakening

Pony: Hooray for chapter five! Le squeee!

Disclaimer Dude: Let's get this over with... Pony doesn't own TMNT or any references appearing in this story.

Pony: I want to thank all of my uber reviewers!

**Heart of the White Dragon**

_Chapter Five: The Awakening._

Lord Darastrix paced the office's length anxiously as it elevated him slowly to his desired destination. The office ceased movement halfway of the tower's full height and the behemoth within exited as soon as the door slid open. The floor he came upon was busy with Foot scientists he secretly hired for a special operation that had been active for three years. The bio-genetics laboratory had been the first to be constructed alongside with the lobby in order to avoid suspicion and curiosity from the Foot Clan. A semi-disfigured corpse rested upon an adjustable steel table and was hooked up to an electric generator.

Lord Darastrix passed a set of containment chambers to ascot the scientist conducting the operation.

"How much longer?" the archfiend queried in his ice-cold voice.

"Well," the Foot scientist adjusted his bifocals and scanned the papers on his clipboard, "The recent organ transplants were successful, his body fluids-"

The malicious behemoth seized the scientist by his lab coat and lifted him off of the decorative marble floor before he could go on with the corpse's status report.

"How much longer?!" he roared, his eyes ablaze.

In a state of fear for his life, the scientist dropped his clipboard. He swallowed hard and spoke meekly, "He's... ready to be resurrected, my Lord..."

"Then get on with it!" Lord Darastrix released his hold, allowing the Foot scientist to fall onto his buttocks.

"Y-Yes, Lord Darastrix," the Foot scientist scrambled to his feet and addressed his colleagues, "You heard Lord Darastrix! Start up the generator and resurrect him."

Lord Darastrix approached the awaiting corpse as the scientists began adjusting the settings on the generator's control panel. The deceased man was of an Asiatic breed and a set of scars on his cheek had been branded by the claws of a small animal.

"Master...," Lord Darastrix spoke to the cadaver in a calm and respectful tone, "Your time to reclaim your empire has arrived..."

"Flip the switch!" the Foot scientist instructed a single colleague.

Once the switch was flipped, the generator whirred and electric currents crackled. The corpse twitched rapidly from the massive electrical charges surging throughout it.

"Doctor Akira! I'm picking up brain-wave!" a female scientist viewing one of the health monitors cried out in excitement.

"Turn the generator off immediately!" Doctor Akira behest.

The addressed colleague obeyed. The generator's whirring slowed and eventually ceased. Lord Darastrix carefully examined the corpse for further signs of life.

The body's fingers twitched.

"It's alive!" a joyous cry of victory came from a series of television sets.

"Mikey, turn it down!" Donatello called out from his work desk.

"Okay, okay, Don. You don't have ta yell," Michelangelo held down a single button on the remote control until the television sets were at an acceptable volume.

"Apparently, I did. You keep turning the t.v. up to maximum volume, you'll end up rupturing your eardrums," the purple-banded turtle lounged in his chair, gazing at his younger brother with an expression of mild annoyance.

"Huh? Didja say something, Donnie?" Michelangelo asked his brother, his attention focused on the black-and-white feature.

"Yeah, aren't you suppose to be watching Leo's new pet?"

"I am," the orange-clad terrapin replied, never turning his attention from the horror flick.

"I can see that," Donatello reached into one of his desk's drawers for the back-up remote control. After a push of the power button, the entire set of televisions blacked out in unison.

Michelangelo's eyes widened in shock. He rose from his cross-legged sitting position and dropped himself to his knees. He clutched his head with both hands as if he was in a great deal of agony.

"Nooooooooo!" Michelangelo wailed dramatically. Leaping to his feet, he spun to face Donatello with one arm pointing at the silent television sets, "Donnie! Donnie! The t.v.'s all went out at the same time! The t.v.'s are bro-"

Before Michelangelo could continue his distraught ranting, he spotted the remote control that Donatello was waving.

"-ken...," the orange-banded turtle finished with a relieved grin.

"Drama queen," Donatello rolled his eyes before placing the remote control back to it's previous holding spot, "Now keep an eye on Leo's little friend. I don't wanna have to listen to one of his lectures when I could be researching on nuclear fusion."

"Yes, master Don," Michelangelo replied playfully and he stood watching over the injured ninja.

After the passing time period of several minutes, the orange-clad turtle jumped from the unexpected stirring of the injured young woman.

"Donnie! She moved! I think she's waking up!"

"Well, don't just stand there, Mikey! Go and get Leo!" Donatello urged his anxious little brother as he slowly strode over to the couch.

Michelangelo took off in a random direction like a spooked animal only to return seconds later, "Um... where's Leo?"

Donatello's palm met his face, clearly annoyed of his brother's oblivion to the obvious, "In the dojo, Mikey."

"Oh... yeah... thanks, Don!" the high-strung terrapin once again, took off.

"Sure, Mikey...," Donatello stood watching the stirring woman from his place behind the couch.

Michelangelo found his eldest brother performing katas within the dojo. He shouted to gain Leonardo's undivided attention, "Leo! Leo! Leo!"

Leonardo paused to look at his hysteric brother with a hint of worry, "Mikey, what is it?"

"Ninja lady's wakin' up!" Leonardo dashed pass Michelangelo before he even had a chance to add one of his comical remarks, "Hey..."

The orange-banded turtle rushed after his brother and joined Donatello behind the couch. Leonardo had taken his place next to the wounded ninja who groaned with affliction.

Ever so slowly, she opened her eyes.


	6. Taming of the Shrew

Pony: Whoooooooo! Chapter six!

Dislaimer Dude: Pony doesn't own TMNT or any references that may appear in this story.

Pony: I want to thank Esk, a friend of mine who helped me some! Glomps to you!

**Heart of the White Dragon**

_Chapter Six: Taming of the Shrew_

The pain. The fiery pain. It filled through every bit of her like water that filled a basin. The injured ninja's eyes darted in all directions, observing the environment unfamiliar to her. Her eyes fell upon the two turtles looking down upon her from behind the couch she was on, then at the blue-clad turtle next to her. The young woman's instincts told her one thing: Captured by turtles. Her brain ordered her right arm to strike. Fire from the depths of the underworld shot through it. Her face scrunched up, clearly conveying her pain. She bit her bottom lip, refusing to let out a cry of agony. Her broken arm had slipped from the sling and it dangled over the edge of the couch.

"Donnie, painkillers," Leonardo ordered sternly, "Mikey, water!"

"You got it, Leo."

"Aye, aye, skipper!"

Donatello and Michelangelo left hastily to recover the items Leonardo requested.

Leonardo's hands firmly grasped the young woman's arm, "Okay... just relax... You may have already noticed that your arm is broken. I'm gonna place your arm back in the sling and I need you to stay calm."

The adolescent turtle pulled the blankets down enough for him to view the empty sling that hung loosely around the injured woman's neck. He lifted her arm and placed it snug into the sling with care.

She shut her eyes tightly and sharply inhaled through clenched teeth at the intense pain.

"Relax, you'll be fine."

The injured ninja felt a draft caressing her shoulder and part of her chest. She gazed down at her torso and she was appalled that she was donning a new set of clothing. One of them had stripped her. She shuddered at the thought and leered venomously at Leonardo, feeling utterly violated.

Leonardo raised a brow at her animus glare, "... What?"

"Leo! Head's up!" Michelangelo called out before giving the bottled water he collected a football pass at his eldest brother who caught it with a raised hand, "Touchdown! Turtles win!"

"Keep dreaming, goofball," the returning purple-banded turtle smirked humorously at Michelangelo. He approached Leonardo and placed three chalky white tablets in his awaiting hand, "Here's the right amount she needs to intake."

"Thanks, guys," Leonardo smiled warmly at each brother before returning his attention to the young woman in pain.

"By the way, Donnie, it's called 'football'," Michelangelo jested at his brother's goofball remark, "Doncha know anything about sports?"

"I know that football is what the British call soccer," Donatello replied smartly.

Michelangelo chuckled, "Dude,... that's nuts."

The female ninja eyed the bottled water Leonardo held in his right hand. She sucked her tongue for any moisture that may relieved her parched mouth. The walls of her throat occasionally clung together as if they themselves too were searching for moisture, only to part painfully.

Leonardo knew what she wanted and he smirked. The ninja glared in response, expecting him to torment her with the precious liquid he possessed.

"Open your mouth and take these," Leonardo opened his clenched fist for the young woman to view the chalky white tablets.

She pushed her bottom lip forward, giving her a somewhat pouting quality to her scowl.

"Yeah, real cute," Leonardo remarked in a semi-playful manner, "Now please take these painkillers."

The female ninja continued to refuse. Leonardo sighed and averted his attention to Splinter emerging from his room. The turtle smiled at the sagacious rodent and thought that perhaps he could aid him in coaxing their guest.

Stealing a glance at his eldest son holding the items he was offering the injured woman, Splinter smiled kindly at Leonardo. He nodded slowly, showing that he understood the situation and was willing to assist.

The wounded ninja observed the approaching old rat with mistrust inscribed in her facial expression. He bowed his head politely and he offered a kindly smile that made her uncomfortable, "Ohayo gozaimasu. O genki desu ka(1)?" he asked gently, his soft brown eyes conveying gentleness and understanding.

Upon being spoken to in her native language, the woman's scowl softened and a wave of calm flowed through her.

Leonardo studied his master's social tactics, planning to mimic them in his own fashion in the future.

"Young lady, I understand you feel most confused and upset. Despite your legacy, my honorable son Leonardo has brought you to our home. He only wishes to help you and I insist you accept all the hospitality he is willing to offer," Splinter informed the injured ninja with a hint of authority gracing his gentle voice.

The wounded warrior searched his words for any trace of deception, but found none. The aged rodent spoke with sincerity. Her gaze shifted to the blue-clad turtle.

"Listen,... Karai, right?" the young woman barely gave him a nod, "I just wanna help you... that's all."

Karai was befuddled as why the enemies of her clan would go through the trouble of helping her. She knew they wouldn't take no for an answer. She swallowed her pride and opened her mouth.

Leonardo dropped the three tablets into Karai's mouth and he twisted the plastic cap off of the bottle.

"Leonardo, you will have to hold her head if she is to drink," Splinter reasoned, eying the full bottle and Karai's head resting flat upon the single pillow.

Karai narrowed her eyes in resentment when the blue-banded turtle slid his hand under her head. It had to be done for she was too exhausted to merely hold her head up. The bottle was brought to her lips and she eagerly allowed the refreshing liquid to enter her parched mouth. Though the turtle tending to her did not look down upon her with mocking eyes, she was humiliated and her dignity was sorely hurt for being tended to like an infant.

The feeling of Karai's head cupped in his hand along with her soft raven hair against his skin was surprisingly pleasant for Leonardo. He briefly locked eyes with Karai as she guzzled down the water at a speedy rate.

"Wow, you must've been really thirsty," Leonardo said mostly to himself after Karai had emptied the bottle and he set her head back onto the pillow.

The turtle looked around the room and eventually found Michelangelo, Donatello, and Splinter engaged in light conversation while consuming their breakfast in the dining area which also served as a kitchen. A moment of awkward silence stood between him and Karai before a low grumbling came from the female ninja's stomach. Karai softly groaned in annoyance while Leonardo only smiled.

"I'll make you your breakfast," the turtle rose from his kneeling position and strode to the kitchen.

Karai had been raised to view accepting food from an enemy as a sign of weakness and weakness was a thing she wouldn't show willingly.

-------------------------------------------

Japanese Translation:

(1) Ohayo gozaimasu. O genki desu ka?- Good morning. How are you?


	7. Difficulty

Pony: All right! This fic is also going to be dedicated to my uber friend Esk for the further inspiration! Okay, Disclaimer Dude! It's time for you to disclaim!

Disclaimer Dude: Pony doesn't own TMNT or any references that may appear in this fic.

**Heart of the White Dragon**

_Chapter Seven: Difficulty_

"...And I expect you boys to assist your brother in caring for our guest," Splinter finished off with his lecture at the breakfast table.

"Sure, sensei, but what can we do?" Michelangelo asked his master with wondering eyes.

"Well, I'm going to handicap the lair for starters," Donatello informed, taking a zealous bite of his sweetened puff cereal, "I'll get busy after breakfast."

"Good," Splinter replied, pleased with his brainy son.

"Cool. Where ya gonna start, Donnie?" the orange-clad turtle queried out of curiosity.

"The bathroom."

Leonardo removed the steaming bowl of instant oatmeal from the microwave. He mixed it up, spreading the warmth and dried peach chunks evenly.

Splinter looked on at the bland and tasteless breakfast his son had prepared for Karai with contempt, "Leonardo."

The addressed turtle responded, "What is it, sensei?"

"I am afraid the meal you prepared for our guest will not appeal to her. If she is to accustom to our way of living, you must make it more inviting."

Leonardo knew what his master meant and he nodded in appreciation.

"Ooookaaay... what?" the orange-clad turtle was unable to comprehend what Splinter had relayed.

"Master Splinter meant that Leo should add something special to the oatmeal," Donatello took a swig of his coffee, "In order to make it less likely that our new friend won't spit out her first mouthful."

Michelangelo's eyes lit up with realization as he processed the information Donatello had given him, "Oooooh, I get it! Yeah, Leo, spice up that not-so-spicy meatball!"

"Right... thanks for the tip, Mikey," Leonardo said as he sliced up a banana for the oatmeal. The banana slices were followed by a few shakes of cinnamon sugar and a scoop of vanilla bean ice cream. He showed the trio of individuals the creamy mixture he created, "Good enough?"

"Yes, my son, much better."

Leonardo recieved a nod of approval from Donatello and a thumb's-up from Michelangelo, who had collected chunks of cereal visible on his enthusiastic toothy grin. The blue-clad terrapin returned to the couch to give the famished ninja the nourishment he made for her. The moment his knees came into contact with the floor, Raphael stormed through the entrance.

"Hey, Raph," Leonardo greeted his returning brother.

"Yo," Raphael replied in an expressionless tone. He directed himself to the kitchen without giving Leonardo a glance.

"Raph, while you're up, can you get a couple of pillows so I can prop her head up?" the blue-banded turtle asked politely.

"Get 'um yerself. Ya brought 'er here," Raphael huffed.

"Raphael...," Splinter scolded.

"...Fine...," the irritable terrapin stomped off to the storage closet. After collection two pillows Leonardo had requested, he forcefully hurled them at his brother's head and redirected himself to the kitchen to fix his own breakfast.

Leonardo easily shielded his head from the blows of the flying pillows with a raised forearm. He set the warm bowl of oatmeal beside him and reached for the pillows that would soon fulfill their purpose of elevating Karai's head. After the aforesaid purpose was in affect, the blue-clad turtle reclaimed the awaiting bowl of steaming oatmeal from the floor.

Karai glared in defiance as Leonardo dug out a spoonful of oatmeal from the mass of creamy gruel she was expected to consume. Her sense of smell detected cinnamon, banana, and vanilla that emitted from the oatmeal. Her empty stomach reacted aggressively, demanding the alluring sustenance the turtle was offering.

"Okay, here ya go," Leonardo soothed as he journeyed the spoon to Karai's closed mouth.

Karai turned her head away from the spoon that was on the verge of prodding her sealed lips. The spoon held by the mutant reptile wouldn't be evaded so easily. It was directed to her mouth and she turned away a second time. She scowled at Leonardo, conveying her annoyance.

Leonardo only smirked at Karai's vexed expression, "You can scowl all you want, I'm still feeding you."

A challenging gleam responded in the young woman's eyes. The process of avoiding being fed continued until a lump of oatmeal fell from the spoon, landing at the corner of Karai's mouth. The causation of the accidental spill was an attempted tactical maneuver by Leonardo.

Leonardo frowned and placed the spoon back into the gradually cooling oatmeal. Again, the bowl was set onto the floor and the blue-banded turtle rose to his feet to retrieve a napkin.

Karai was content when the terrapin had vanished from her sight. The lump of oatmeal rested almost tauntingly at the corner of her mouth. Her hunger refused to let her ignore the bit of food. She slowly opened her mouth and her tongue snaked out to eat the taunting lump. Tongue wrapped halfway about the morsel, she scraped it into her eager mouth. Karai had expected the sample to be bland and pasty, but that wasn't the case. It was creamy and bursting with flavor that appealed to her taste buds. After receiving the tasty gift, her stomach begged desperately for more.

Raphael sat silently at the table, gazing downward at his overflowing bowl of the sweetened puffs. Several pieces left the bowl when the red-clad turtle shoveled his spoon into the edible mass. As his blue-banded brother approached the table, he made a great effort to ignore him.

"Having difficulty, Leonardo?" Splinter asked knowingly to his oldest son reaching for the stack of napkins. Leonardo nodded with a sigh, "I see. I expected no less from her."

Donatello drained the milk from his bowl. The floor screeched in complaint as the chair's legs scooted from the table. The purple-clad turtle placed his bowl and spoon into the empty sink and set off to make the restroom handicap accessible.

"Is she not eating?" Michelangelo asked his brother, mouth containing bits of cereal.

"Not yet, Mikey," Leonardo's eyes met his sensei's, "She just refuses to eat."

"Patience, my son. She cannot resist for too long. Continue to offer her the oatmeal and I shall be there shortly."

Leonardo nodded and he left the kitchen with a small stack of napkins. When he returned to Karai, he found that the stray lump of oatmeal had already been wiped clean. She had eaten it. He grinned, _It's a start._

Karai gave Leonardo another animus glare after he picked up the bowl. The turtle spooned a driblet of oatmeal and, again, offered it to her. The defiant ninja turned her head slightly and pushed her bottom lip out in a pouting manner, her eyes never leaving Leonardo.

"Come on. I spent a long time making this," the blue-clad turtle stated in a way of playful sarcasm, "Don't be rude."

Karai raised a brow at the turtle's display of amicability towards her. Her attention was diverted by the light tapping of Splinter's walking stick as he neared. The aged rat spoke to her from a short distance.

"I trust you know it is impolite and dishonoring upon yourself to refuse one's hospitality?"

Karai's full attention returned to Leonardo, his inviting expression never changing. She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth a little. Leonardo elevated the spoon, allowing the oatmeal to slide into Karai's partially opened mouth. He pulled the spoon away after the female ninja sealed her mouth, giving her time to masticate and ready the next spoonful.

Karai closed her eyes and inspected the oatmeal's flavoring. The tangy peaches, the sweet banana, and the creamy vanilla blended together like a harmonious song. Her taste buds sang joyfully to the harmonious symphony conducted by the wielder of the spoon. The song died down upon swallowing, but like an opera, the temporary recess was followed by the second act.

Karai accepted the next spoonful without much resistance due to her nagging abdomen. Plus, she didn't like being dubbed by her hosts as "impolite" and "dishonorable". It was tradition in her culture to be polite despite being raised to express abhorrence to the enemies of her clan... Her clan... Why had they undermine her? Karai didn't know. Her thoughts were interrupted by Leonardo's voice.

"See? You're breakfast isn't poisoned," the turtle jeered reassuringly, his facial expression displaying playfulness graced with a sense of authority.

The young woman was so unused to such gregarious behavior. She was annoyed by it because she didn't understand it and uncomfortable because she didn't know how to deal with it. Most of all, she was confused by it. Confused as why this turtle was so insistent on helping her. Karai decided to question him some other time. For now she only wished to finish what Leonardo was feeding her and shun them from her while she healed.

Shun? Somehow that seemed so harsh. It was harsh, even if Karai met them as enemies. To completely ignore her hosts during her healing period; especially after having gone through the trouble of keeping her out of reach from the cold hands of death. That would be most unacceptable and dishonorable.

Karai gazed into the eyes of her caretaker as he fed her, as if searching within his soul for impurity. Upon giving her the last spoonful, Leonardo returned her gaze. He dove into her fiery brown pools. They were like cyclones driven wild by confusion and emotional pain from betrayal.

As Leonardo and Karai looked into each other's eyes for the lingering moment, a spiritual connection of a sort was born. Leonardo tore his eyes from Karai's and reached for the short stack of napkins after setting down the empty bowl. Karai grimaced with indignity as the turtle gently wiped away the rivulets of cream from her face. The terrapin collected the bowl and the dirty napkin along with its clean brothers, rose to his feet, and headed to the kitchen.

Then for the first time, Karai spoke.

"... Thank you... Leonardo...," Karai's voice was weak and hesitant, but audible to the addressed turtle.

Leonardo stopped midway of his destination. He smiled to himself, "... You're welcome, Karai..."

Michelangelo grinned at his eldest brother as they both placed empty bowls in the sink, "Awwwwww... her first words..."

Raphael growled softly at Michelangelo's antics. Leonardo waved it off.

Bringing a tri-fingered hand to his beak, Michelangelo called out to his brainy brother, who was collecting railings to handicap the restroom, "Donnie, quick! Get the camera!"

Donatello rolled his eyes in response as he held a group of railings in one arm and held a blowtorch in the other hand, "I was starting to think the attack muted her."


End file.
